generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory
stands outside of Caesar's pod laboratory as he takes away Rex.]] Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory is a mobile ship that belongs to Caesar and contains most of his valuable laboratory research. Caesar survived the Nanite Event because he escaped using this ship. Description The pod lab's structure is like a large metal cylinder mounted with six power engine tubes, four wheels and an elevator for its entrance. It can fly with incredible speed that can overcome all Providence's vehicle fleet. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" However, when its power is charged to maximum capacity, the power turns off the power momentarily. Inside the pod is Caesar's lab, which is equipped with monitors, engineering equipment, a database, and portable stealth devices. Despite the advanced technology, the pod lab lacks fixture furniture for living, such as a bed or toilet. 2.13, "Night Falls" The pod lab can be divided into three parts and ejected as capsule. 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" History During the Event, before the explosion occurred, Caesar fled to his research pod and activated its subspace engines to escape. The engines were supercharged and pushed by the explosion's momentum, launching the pod into orbit at super speeds. The speed he was traveling at was so intense that Caesar needed fifteen minutes to reboot the system and take control of the machine. From his atomic clock, Caesar discovered that five years had passed. The lab was first seen parked outside Providence Headquarters when Caesar succeeded in taking Rex out of Providence. Without any hesitation, he took his younger brother and drove the pod to the Arctic. Later, Rex piloted the pod and escaped from the Providence fleet. He accidentally programmed the pod to automatic pilot and landed in Abysus. It was soon attacked by Van Kleiss' EVO minions and then was secured by Providence's Keep. Caesar drove his pod lab to visit Abuela with Rex. Since they were not welcomed by her, they slept in the lab during the night. Later, the lab served as a fast vehicle to pursue Federico and to help Caesar find a cure for Abuela's infected family. Before Alpha invaded the pod lab, Rex escaped with Ben Tennyson in his Cannonbolt alien form and Caesar escaped in an emergency capsule. The ship was destroyed in the air. Later on, the lab was seen again, either having been repaired or replaced by a reserve. Known passengers * Caesar 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Rex 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Federico 2.13, "Night Falls" * Abuela 2.13, "Night Falls" * Ben 3.03, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Trivia * Rex operated the pod lab effortlessly on his first try to escape from Providence's fleet. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * The lab contains surviving valuable research from the Event that Van Kleiss would be interested in obtaining. * From Caesar's former classmate's reaction, it seems the pod lab is not his first ship creation. * The pod lab strongly resembles the ATHLETE (All-Terrain Hex-Legged Extra-Terrestial Explorer), a prototype space exploration vehicle designed by the NASA Jet Propulsion Laboratory. Although the ATHLETE cannot fly, its overall shape is very similar to that of the pod, including the wheeled legs. References Category:Technology Category:Vehicles